Rufus T.
Rufus T., also known simply as Rufus and the Really Angry Guy, is the main antagonist of the ''Skippy Shorts'' franchise. He is Martha's husband. Rufus stars as the main protagonist and antihero of his segment The Really Angry Guy Movie Reviews. In "Angry Man Review - Burn After Reading," it is revealed that Rufus has a Viking sister whom he has ordered to kill Nancy with her anvil for appearing on his show and trying to review along with him. Description Personality As his nickname suggests, Rufus is always angry about everything around him. He is an extremely short-tempered, heartless, nihilistic, irritable, aggressive, selfish, and mean-spirited person who hates almost everybody (including — and especially — his own wife Martha) and everything. Another example of his villainy is his desire to eventually kill Martha. Once, in "Ask Rufus #1 - SheepShark!!!", he has even tried to tell one user how to kill his wife and he explains to grab a knife firstly, only to be interrupted when the video cut him off. In "Bumble Bee Abuse!", Rufus, having heard of recent abuse of bumblebees, yelled at people not to do it. This marks the first and only time Rufus has ever been against some kind of cruelty because of his negative personality. Biography Rufus T. is a balding 75-year-old man who hates almost everyone and everything. He is married to Martha, whom he hates and plots to eventually kill her. This proves that he is a psychopath, as well as a sociopath. He occasionally reviews movies negatively and complains about the story, characters, and acting being horribly bad (according to himself). Rufus loves to encourage people to commit suicide or otherwise grievously hurt themselves; once, he even advertised his number in a phone book as a romantic help service just so he could tell anyone who called that love doesn't exist and that they should hang up the phone and immediately kill themselves. As revealed in the episode "Angry Man Review - Burn After Reading," while viewing Burn After Reading in a movie theater, he killed a complete stranger by snapping his neck just for sitting in front of him and obstructing his view, and thought nothing of it. In "The Shortest Christmas Carol EVER!!!", Rufus played the role of Ebenezer Scrooge, and when asked to donate to the poor children, he rejects this and yells that they should die. Rufus had a viking-like sister (who also talked like a man like Rufus' wife), whom he had kill Nancy just for trying to review a movie at the same time as him (and also for annoying him) in "Angry Man Review - Burn After Reading." He also threatened to kill the viewer's grandma if they didn't attend the 2010 Beverly Hills Film Festival. As a puppet Rufus is a pink human-style puppet. He has hot pink skin with blonde hair, googly eyes, and a unibrow. The inside of his mouth is red and his white tongue is visible. Rufus lacks visible legs since that is where his puppeteer's hand goes in to control him. He wears a red long-sleeved sweater with a white heart on the front. Trivia * Rufus' theme song from The Really Angry Guy Movie Reviews is taken from The Muppet Show. * In "Ask Skippy #20 - Clawverbro," Rufus says that everybody he hates is named Clawverbro. This is apparently not true as most characters he hates have different names, such as Nancy. Gallery Ruffus.jpg SkippyShortsRuffus.png Skippyshorts Rufus T..jpg Skippyshorts Rufus T. puppet.jpg NearFar Rufus T. 2008.jpg Skippy Shorts Rufus T. Ask Rufus.png References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Puppet Characters